Naruto the sword master
by antrulez97
Summary: When naruto gets ambushed by ninja as a child he awakens his blood lines.So a certain blonde comes back to konoha to train him.Naruto will have four zanpakutos he will mostly focus on the three swords style.He will stay with the konoha. Naruto harem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto, Bleach, or One Piece.

In a void of darkness lay a long blonde haired man with hair that reached to his lower back and he wore a tore and bloody haori. His name was (1) Shinji Uzumaki Namikaze former clan head to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans also founder of both clans. He was in what may be described as limbo but not exactly the same concept. He started to stir groaning in pain.

"Where am I?" Shinji wondered aloud as he started to stand up.

"Oh you hurt me so Shinji not remembering your own brother from another mothers home." A mock hurt voice whispered aloud.

"Oi get out here already…" Shinji yelled out. A figure started to move from the darkness "Spirit King".

A man with short green hair and fairly tanned skin with three gold colored triangle shaped earrings in his ear also looked to be young wearing a plain white shirt with a dark green sash that had three swords attached with black pants and black shoes (2).

"Haven't I told you to call me Zoro (3) Shinji-kun." Zoro yelled with fake anger.

"Whatever why am I here any way you have to either summon me or I have to die…." Shinji was silent as he sank to his knees figuring out he had died in his last battle with that monster who some actually called a human being.

Zoro's face turned dead serious and his tone only proved that this matter was of the upmost importance. "Shinji you are not dead but were severely injured in your fight." Shinji was looking up at this point wondering what Zoro knew. "He was able to pin the blame on an Uzumaki about killing you so your clans are in a civil war right now none of them are joining Konoha". Shinji had a look of pure sorrow on his face wondering why things turned out like this.

"Why don't you stop him besides you are what we call the Shingami you must have some sort of power to stop him". Shinji was yelling with rage and grief in his speech.

"Now hold on you know I can only interfere so much in human matters it is not within my range of power to just take away a soul" Zoro spoke calmly. Shinji was about to speak in protest before Zoro cut him off. "But it doesn't mean I can't help here and there".

"So what are we going to do then?" Shinji asked calming down.

"Well I can't make you immortal but I can make sure you live for quite some time and in good shape but that means you are going to be doing some training in your two bloodlines while observing the ninja world until its time for you to go back" Zoro told Shinji.

"Wait why am I going back?" Shinji asked.

"Because in time your great times 6 grandson will need your help to save the ninja world. You shall train him in the art of his bloodline and help him find the way to true peace for those shall try and stop him such as that man also new evils" Zoro said.

"Well I guess I better start training huh" Shinji said with one his infamous smiles.

"Better be prepared Shinji-kun because I'll be helping with this training of yours" Zoro said in a sweetly evil way. Shinji paled he was for sure going to be in hell with this training.

Major Major Major Time Skip Forward

It was a dark day for Konoha they had just lost their Hokage and the village had just suffered major losses from the Kyuubi's assault on Konoha. The civilian and ninja alike were mourning over their lost loved ones. None were as stressed or saddened by the loss of the Fourth Hokage and his wife then the Third Hokage, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Tsunade the Slug Princess, and Kakashi Hatake.

In the Council Chamber a meeting was being held to decide where they would go from this attack and onward to rebuilding the village. In the chamber were the civilian council, the shinobi council, the Third Hokage, The Toad Sage Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju, and Kakashi Hatake.

"Today we have lost much in our fight against the Kyuubi but take from what has happened today and use it as a strength to show us that we can only improve our village so that an event like this is to never happen again." The Third Hokage roared aloud his will of fire shining brightly in the darkest of times.

"While that is was a fantastic speech and all we have to get down to how were going to rebuild and what has happened to the Kyuubi." Danzo replied to the Third Hokages well spoken speech also with a small smirk on his face.

The Third Hokage eyed Danzo because Danzo was very tricky and deceiving. Danzo was leader of ROOT a separate Anbu division that he had ordered to be disbanded but he knew Danzo still kept it running but the Third Hokage just couldn't prove it. He also had twisted beliefs saying ninja's should be emotionless killing machines but that was only the icing on the cake for all corrupt things Danzo had done over the years.

The Third was surely going to regret it later but the council had to know about Naruto who was the son of the Fourth Hokage and former best Anbu captain Kushina Uzumaki but he was also the jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi.

"The Kyuubi has been sealed into a newborn child whose name is Naruto Uzumaki. The FOURTH HOKAGE preformed the seal and the Kyuubi was sealed by SHINIGAMI-SAMA."

Shouts rang out from the civilians calling for Naruto's death but in return they were getting shouts opposing the idea of killing Naruto by the shinobi council and the idea that he should be made weapon for Konoha's use (cough Danzo cough).

"Enough of this nonsense Naruto will not be killed or become a weapon. He shall be raised by Jiraiya the Toad Sage and if not Tsunade Senju or Kakashi Hatake." The Third Hokage shouted to the council.

"That seems very unwise Sarutobi (4). Jiraiya must keep up his spy network and he cannot do that if a child distracts him. Tsunade and Kakashi are in no state to care for a child especially the nine-tailed jinchuuriki. So the best alternative would be me. So that I can train the boy to control and harness the power of the Kyuubi." Danzo shot back.

"I think we should just kill the demon and get it over with". A civilian council member said before various clan leaders surrounded him.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him or else they'll be cleaning a very bloody mess in here". Shibi Aburame (5) so innocently threatened.

"Enough of this my decision will be that Naruto Uzumaki shall be placed in an orphanage and that shall be my final decision. Now there are other matters to discuss at the moment such as rebuilding the village." Sarutobi Hiruzen knew he was in for a long night.

6-year time skip

It had been six years since the day the Kyuubi had stormed Konoha. The village had been under construction for five years and had been finished for a year. Everything seemed to be bright and sunny. For Naruto Uzumaki today was another regular day he had gotten chased and beaten by three different mobs then got some scraps of food from a garbage bin. He always wondered why people were so cold to him. They always beat him and sold him very overpriced items.

Naruto was three feet and eight inches. He had sun kissed blonde hair that spiked out in all directions and ocean blue eyes with three whisker marks on each cheek. He had tan skin and wore a black shirt short sleeved with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and black shorts.

"I should head back home by now or else another mob might find me." Naruto thought to himself. What he didn't know was that currently five chuunin, and twelve genin were following him. They began to move out of the shadows and prepared to attack. Naruto felt something following him it had the feeling like when he going to be attacked by mobs but much stronger. All of a sudden he was surrounded shiniobi.

"Time to die you worthless piece of shit." A random Genin shouted

"Your time is up demon." The shiniobi shouted together in unison.

Naruto was worried usually very few shiniobi joined the mobs maybe three or four but never this many at the same time. They were usually the ones to save him when he was attacked by mobs. Luckily Naruto had developed an ability to fight but it was very poor in strength and was more for dodging or quick hits to distract.

A genin charged first kunai in both hands he tried to stab Naruto but Naruto was able to evade at the last second. Naruto jumped up to kick but was met with three fists one to the liver and two to the lungs knocking the wind out him. Naruto regained his breath fairly fast but not fast enough to dodge the several kunai that were through at him.

"Fuck I need to run away." Naruto thought but before he could move he was kicked through a tree. "What are those things the shiniobi are doing with there hands?" Naruto thought.

"Fire style: Great Fir…." A kunai barrage stopped the shiniobi.

Naruto dazed looked up and saw a blurry outline of what seemed to be….

(Cliffhanger no jutsu)

Well I am back so chapters should be coming soon and I want some reviews please but I also want some feedback on this verse from this song I am making. So can you guys tell me what you think of it?

My life will not end in this world of darkness for hope will shine my path into this new life. The blood is now stained with the innocence of others will you accept blessed curse this is my last stand until the world gives up on us take my hand lets jump.


	2. Chapter 2 side note

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or One Piece.

This is Shinji Hirako.

I decide to have the spirit king to look like Zoro so it's easier to visualize.

This is Zoro from One Piece

The third Hokage is Sarutobi Hiruzen

The clan heads feel protective of Naruto because he has been forced to hold the Kyuubi.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo sorry I was late delivering this chapter. You see I had to help this old lady across the street then as I was coming back a horde of black cats crossed my path so I had to take a completely different route then this new route got me on the road of life were I got lost for awhile. Now I finally found my way back and back to writing chapters and thank you to any who reviewed my chapters its what gets me to write this story. Time for the part that everyone loves the disclaimer. I do NOT own Naruto, Bleach, or One Piece cause if I did I would be freakin rich.

Naruto looked up to see the blurry image of a grown man wearing a pink haori. He was fairly tall his skin was brown in color with his hair the exact same color it passed his shoulders and was kept in a ponytail held by two little blue flowers. Under the pink haori he had another haori, which was white on the outer but had black robes on the inside with a pair of sandals.

"What are you shinobi doing to this poor child?" asked the mysterious man.

"We are going to kill the dem-," the genin shouted proudly before his head was severed from his body by the drawn blade of the mysterious man.

"O now I wouldn't really appreciate you harming this child." Said the man with a voice all to sweet.

"Die old man Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" Shouted a chuunin. Launching the massive ball of fire at the mysterious man.

In a split second the man drew a second sword and sliced the fireball in half. Which then hit two of the genin who had not expected the attack and they were burnt to ashes.

"You know I do have a name right, maybe you've heard it before?" The mysterious man said going in to a kenjutsu stance. "My name is Shunsui Kyoraku." Shunsui calmly told them.

The chuunin froze in their tracks unable to move. Shunsui Kyoraku was well known in the Third Great Shinobi War. He had fought along side the Fourth Hokage and there work together was legendary. Though it seemed the genin of that day had not studied to well and saw Shunsui as a minor threat. All the genin charged forward trying to kill Shunsui. The battle did not last long though. All that could be seen was Shunsui sheathing his swords and the blood of the genin everywhere. Naruto on the other hand saw everything. His eyes now a dark blue with a single tomoe in each eye.

Naruto had a look of pure horror on his face from what he had just witnessed. The man who called himself Shunsui had just simply drawn his blade and seemed to gracefully walk through the genin while striking them down with his sword. They looked like they were frozen in time until everything started going faster again and all naruto saw was black.

Shunsui glanced at Naruto only to see eyes he had thought were long gone from this world. These eyes were special they were said to be strongest dojutsu but because of certain events, history seemed to forgot the Sumbete no Modoken (all seeing eye). The real kicker though was that the last time he saw those eyes was when his old friend Minato Namikaze also known as the Fourth Hokage had shown him the eyes shortly before the Kyuubi attack.

While Shunsui seemed to be distracted by Naruto the Chuunin decided to make their move. All pumping chakra into their legs they moved at Jounin speeds towards Shunsui with there tantos drawn ready to kill.

Shunsui's old war instincts were the only thing that stopped him from being impaled by the Chuunin's tantos but he had not seen the three kunai thrown. The kunai pierced his left leg causing him to stumble but that was all the time it took for the explosive tags on the kunai to explode.

Heavily bleeding and his left along with his right leg being damaged from the explosion Shunsui was forced to his right knee. He saw one Chuunin run forward to strike him down but even being injured Shunsui was still a master swordsman. He parried the strike and stabbed the Chuunin through the chest but not without consequence. Shunsui having been barley being able to lean on his knee had now fallen to the ground laying helpless to wounded to move.

He saw the incoming Chuunin coming to finish the job but his legs were to damaged for him to move and to much blood was flowing out. So he lay there not even able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu truly thinking that his life was coming to an end. His last sight before blacking out was a yellow flash.

CUT

I know I haven't updated in ages and im very sorry. Im even more sorry to inform that these updates will either be frequent at times or not happen for awhile I myself don't even know. I do realize Shunsui should have been able to beat the Chuunin easy but he was distracted plus was in shock and even the best ninja can be beaten by a kunai to the head.

Thank you for reading I hope you review. The more reviews the better the writing and the more updates that will happen. I will try my hardest to get these updates to become frequent but I can make no promise.

Ja ne


End file.
